


End Game

by abyss1826



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meowrails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Game, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and the game just ended. None of knew what to expect when you walked through the door, but it wasn’t this.<br/>You’d rather be trapped in the furthest ring then back at your apartment.</p><p>The Game has ended, and the new universe has been made. How will they cope with the things that happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is exactly the way it was before the four of you had set up the game. It’s eerie, and you put yourself on guard because who fucking knows what’s going to jump out at you and you have no idea if this means Bro is back or not.

What the fuck would you even do? There’s no way you’d be able to go back to that but what alternative do you have if you’re all back on Earth there’s no way you’d be able to get to Rose or John you live all the way in fucking Texas for Pete’s sake!

What about the others?

You feel a thin rectangle in your pants pocket and pull out a phone. Contacts is open.

**Groups**

  * Humans

  * Ancestors

  * Dancestors

  * Trolls

  * Guardians

  * Cherubs



Everyone made it.

 

You look out a window and see that this looks like earth. There aren’t any Trolls walking around the street, and you know it’s dumb to think they’d be out in the middle of the fucking day but you look up to see the sun you always saw the same distance from you as always so it isn’t like it would cook anyone alive the way Alternia’s sun did.

You get a text from John.

_Dave Holy Shit my dad’s alive!_

_And Jane’s dad too! We’re neighbors!_

_I’m going to text the girls to see how they’re doing too_

**alright**

**i think i’ll text karkat. i don’t see any trolls out here though, do you?**

_No I don’t._

_Aren’t they nocturnal though?_

**well yeah but i’m pretty sure earth’s sun isn’t going to burn them into dust**

**which was the reason they were nocturnal in the first place**

_Oh._

**hey john?**

_Yeah?_

**well if this is earth, do you think that means they would have all gone back to their own planets**

_I don’t know Dave…_

_I sure hope not._

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Karkat Vantas and why the fuck did the door lead to your old hive?

Your name is Karkat Vantas and holy shit you never thought you’d ever see this damn place ever again.

Being back in the respite block of your hive is both confounding and comforting at the same time.

No one else seems to have come with you.

You venture out into the hall and find that the rest of this hive does not match yours. There’s two other blocks on this floor which isn’t right and you try to open the doors but they are locked. The second one you try opens itself after you turn to go down the stairs.

You spin around and see an adult troll in a grey cloak and Kankri’s weird pant things.

They seem just as surprised at you as you are at them.

Just then Kankri pops out of the other locked respite block door.

The further continued bewildered silence is broken by you.

“You’re the fucking Signless aren’t you?”

“Indeed I am. Am I to presume that you are both my descendants?”

For once Kankri seemed to be speechless, and you just nod.

The Signless turns and goes back into his respiteblock. When he reaches for the door handle you catch a glimpse of scarring on his wrist and remember the brief footnote about his execution that was in a schoolfeeding book on Alternian history.

“What do you think he’s doing in there?”, you ask quietly once he’s in his block.

“I suspect that he is going to see if his Mother, Wife and Psiioniic companion are alive and in the same… situation… that he is.” Kankri replies.

“How the hell would he do that?”

Kankri pulls a portable husktop out of his pocket and flips open the contacts app, showing everyone who came into the new universe. As you read down the list the small rectangle in your own pocket begins to vibrate, making you jump and curse and pull it out.

Dave’s calling you.

You pick it up.

“Hey.”

“Oh Karkat thank god I thought you wouldn’t pick up where are you?”

“Hell if I know where are you?”

“My old apartment. The one I had before the game. John and Jane are in their old houses with their guardians, I assume it’s like that with Jade and Rose and Roxy and Jake too but I haven’t seen Dirk or my Bro yet. Have you found anyone?

“The Signless and Kankri. We’re all in the same Hive.”

“Okay well that makes three out of 35 trolls accounted for then.”

“12 times three is 36 Dave.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Then it’s 3 out of 36 not 35.”

“The Condescension is out of the picture it’s 35.”

“Oh fuck. The other ancestors hadn’t even occurred to me shit. How the hell is this working then?”

“Like I know?”

“Well why wouldn’t she be here?”

“Maybe she was connected to the game as a boss since she was the Black Queen.”

You’re silent for a long time.

“Karkat? You okay?”

“I need to go check on Equius.”

“Wait wait hang on what’s your address what planet are you on can you tell are there humans outside of your house?”

 

You look out the window to see Alternian architecture and trolls but all the vegetation is wrong. And the sky is the wrong color it’s fucking light blue what kind of sky is fucking light-

oh

The earth sky.

The earth sky is light blue.

 

“I see Alternian hives and trolls but this sure as hell isn’t the right planet.”

“Do you see any humans?”

“No, why, do you see any trolls?”

“No.”

You are both silent for a moment.

“Karkat?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we on the same planet?”

“There’s only one way to find out I guess,” you say, plugging his apartment’s address into the mapping system.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAPTORS

Your name is Sollux Captor and the sight and sound of your bees has never been so relieving. You look back through the doorway, expecting to see everyone who hadn’t entered yet behind you, but instead there’s just a hallway with another door.

You hear a few loud thunks in the next room, like something being thrown against the wall and then bouncing off of the floor.

Then the door opens and Mituna is standing there, staring back at you, with his helmet off and a nearly matted mess of curls that could probably rival Gamzee’s.

But you don’t want to think about Gamzee right now so you shut that thought down and focus on your dancestor.

He’s crying.

Why the fuck is he crying is he injured did Cronus do something what-

He hugs you and he’s smiling and his motor skills seem a lot more controlled than you’ve ever seen them be.

“IT’TH BACK” he shrieks, lifting up his bangs, a small but noticeable red spark dancing along the side of his face before sputtering out and starting blue on the other side.

“I HAVE TO TELL LATULA SHE’LL BE THO HAPPY”

You don’t even have time to say a congratulations or pat him on the back before he runs back into his block and slams the door.

You decide to explore your new hive.

At the end of the hall is the ablutions block, then there’s your respite block and Mituna’s. Down the stairs is the nutrition block, another ablutions, a locked door, and a recreation block.

You pick the lock on the door open with your psionics and you almost wish you hadn’t.

You remember the short paragraph in schoolfeeding that was about technological advancements, and The Helmsman, but you never thought you’d ever have to see that in person.

He’s just, laying there, on the floor.

You approach him cautiously.

He’s on his side, with his knees to his chest and his arms around his stomach. He’s breathing but you tap his shoulder and he doesn’t respond. He’s so thin that almost all you can see are bones, and the scars on this face and around his eyes make you wince, and you really ought to call Karkat.

But you don’t know how you would do that since you have no idea where anyone else is you don’t even know where you are you haven’t even looked outside yet.

Just then one of those small portable husktops that humans make starts ringing on the floor next to your ancestor. He doesn’t stir, so you pick it up and the caller ID says Signless.

You pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Oh Psii thank goodness are you alright?” He sounds like Karkat but deeper pitched.

“I’ve already called Di and Rosa they’re fine, they’re with their descendants in different parts of town, are you in that sort of situation as well?”

“I’m not ‘Pthii’, I’m Tholluxth.”

“Oh, my apologise, may I please speak to him?”

“He’th not really, uh, here?”

“What do you mean.”

“He’th not really conciouth.”

The Signless is silent for a few moments.

“I’m going over there. Please let me in when I arrive.”

How the fuck does he know where you are to get here you don’t even know where you are.

??????????????????????

You finally notice the portable husktop in your own pocket, and bring it out, putting The Psionic’s on the floor where it had been before. You turn it on and Contacts pops up. There are more people there than you know. Who are any of these. You don’t know. Eventually you find Karkat, and you call him.

He doesn’t answer.

You call again.

He still doesn’t answer. The fuck is he doing is he okay did something happen?

Of course he’s fine he didn’t live through the game by being careless.

He’ll call you back.

You’re sure he will.

You’ll just have to wait.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-descriptive explanation of how the last battle went down.

_The final battle has come._

_The benevolent player of Rage has defeated the Condescension and now next comes the Lord of Time._

_The player of Heart has assumed her role as Rogue in order to topple the building blocks of Lord English and win the game once and for all._

_She steals the soul of Void and the reluctant glue falls apart._

_The first four players are snatched from their house cells_

_ and the game is at it’s end _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this count as davekat

Your name is Dave Strider and for some reason Karkat just got directions from his house to yours, even though you’re the one going to his.

Fucking doofus.

 

It’s still discombobulating to be walking around and talking after being trapped in the juju.

That was not a good experience.

Zero out of ten would not recommend.

Especially as a time player because time wasn’t even working properly there was no way for you to tell how long you guys had been in there or anything and you’ve been constantly aware of every passing second ever since you went god tier and you still were it just wasn’t working properly like, it was distorted or something.

Just thinking about it is stressing you out so you focus on where you’re going.

You’re going to Karkat’s house. You haven’t seen him in-

nopenopenope okay not thinking about that how about we just not get lost.

You’re the Knight of Time, not directions, you may be punctual but you’re gonna get hella fucking turned around if you don’t pay attention properly.

As you get about halfway to his hive you notice more trolls and humans mixing together. None of them seem to be interacting, but they’re in the same spaces.

You cannot even begin to express how grateful you are that you were all put onto the same planet.

When you get to the part of town that has all of the Alternian architecture trolls start giving you strange looks. Humans must not come here often.

It gets you wondering how the different societies even mix.

You guys are going to have to try and get everyone together. It would probably be best to figure out how this place works with everyone, so no one is left confused.

 

Eventually you get to his hive. It just sort of looks like boxes stacked on top of one another, like most of the buildings in the area. Some guy in a grey cloak rushes out of the house but it isn’t Karkat. Karkat’s shorter than that. Or he was last time you was him what if he got taller there wasn’t that much time to dawdle once the door showed up, last time that happened it got destroyed, it’s not like you guys were going to leave time for that to happen again.

He doesn’t really even glance at you, but the smaller, nearly identical one following him does.

He glances, stops in the middle of his sentence, and runs to hug you.

Yes.

Hell. Fucking. Yes.

So much fucking yes is in this moment the dam is gonna break and the yes is going to kill thousands of people and cause millions of dollars worth of flood damage.

“I fucking told you to be careful you peice of shit.”

“What like I wanted to be sucked into a box for all eternity?”

“WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONE DAVE.”

“Yeah but we weren’t.”

He thumps his forehead into your chest.

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

You put your chin against his forehead.

“You see me now don’t you?”

He glares at you and smacks you on the side of the head.

“Fucking doofus.”

All you can do is grin.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are the Rogue of Heart.

This is going to take a lot more effort than you and Roxy had originally planned because purricking hell could this abomination of a soul construct be any more complicated?!

You have to stick to the plan though, you’re already a third of the way through it.

It’s your job as Rogue of Heart to locate and attempt to isolate the individual souls that make up LE, and Roxy’s job as Rogue of Void, is to create void around that soul to separate them all, and together you will make them exist outside the being.

Then you have to do it again. Assuming this even works of course.

 

Equius is your first priority, clearly.

 

It’s hard to get to him, with all of the near-barriers he’d tried to put up. Even then his soul is so distorted and fractured that they couldn’t have made that much of a difference.

You pull him out and it’s all just screaming, like the sound of the Horrorterrors from Derse amplified a hundredfold.

 

And with that Lord English was slain.

 

Caliborn lays on his back looking dumbfounded. A little ways a way, between where Gamzee had been and where the half of him that got sucked into the puppet landed lays a whole-souled Gamzee, looking spooked and bewildered.

You don’t look at Equius because you can’t.

You still have things to do, and if you looked at him you wouldn’t be able to not stall and see if he’s okay.

Roxy makes the Juju the kids are trapped in cease to exist, while you guard their souls from the void.

The four of them look shaken and unsteady, but over all fine.

 

That’s when you run to your meowrail.

 

But you can’t really see him… it’s like he’s, flickering with void, almost existing.

You hug him, and it’s just static, barely tangible, in his image.

 

But then the Door appears, and this time there is no hesitation when it’s opened.

Cali carried her brother, you saw Gamzee walking by himself, you carried your moirail, and you caught Roxy slipping a pair of triangular shades into her pocket.

 

You walk in through the door.

 

And Equius isn’t there with you.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and your meowrail is gone.

You were just carrying him.

What the hell.

He vanished.

You Didn’t Even Get To Say Anything To Him.

YOU HAVEN’T SEEN HIM IN SWEEPS AND EVEN LONGER ON HIS SIDE OF THE TIMELINE  A N D  Y O U  D I D N ‘ T  E V E N  G E T  T O  A S K  I F  H E  W A S  O K A Y

You are the purrible meowrail.

It is you.

 

You could scream but instead you survey the block you are in. It’s layed out like your hive, but it looks like the block you took over on the Meteor. As you start to walk around you feel a weight in your pocket that was not there before and pull out a portable husktop.

Contacts is open.

You open the group “Trolls” and scroll to the ninth person.

There he is.

You call him. He’s not picking up. You text him, and he doesn’t respond to that either so after five minutes you click on his address and it opens in some sort of mapping system marking the path from your hive to his. You put some of your purrsonal items into your sylladex, and a few soft warmth tarps for when you get there.

Once you’re outside you set off.

 

His Hive is pretty far away. It takes you an hour to get there. The hive is large and blocky, with a few turrets here and there. A surprising amount is multi-shaped windows adorn the walls.You ring the entrance hole sounder. As you wait you ponder the ridiculous name, but are interrupted when a large adult troll answers.

You squint at him.

This is most certainly not your Equius.

 

The adult troll looks you up and down.

“You are not missing a limb.”

You are somewhat taken aback.

“No… I’m not.”

He makes a ‘hmm’ noise and looks up and around you at the outside, looking more and more bewildered.

“What is this?”

You stare at him until he elaborates.

“This is not where I last was.”

“We’re in a new universe.”

“And what is the purpose of your being here?”

“I am here for my Moirail.”

“And who might that be?”

“One of your descendants.”

“I am not aware of any descendants of mine.”

“Well there are two of them and they live here.”

He shrugs and lets you in.

“I am not quite sure where you would find anyone. It sounds rather quiet.”

“I’ll find him.”

“If you say so.”

 

You can feel his soul. You can feel everyone’s souls but you pinpoint his easily. You just can’t tell where above you he is, second or third floor, what room, or anything from where you are right now. It will still take some searching.

 

And search you did. His respiteblock was on the third floor in the front corner with one of the turrets. (It faces east. You’re going to have to make sure some curtains are put up so he doesn’t hurt his eyes. This sun is nothing like the one on Alternia, but it’s about the brightness the moons gave off and he still wore his shades even with just that so curtains would probably be a good idea.)

You’d never met him in person until LOLCAT, so you have no idea what his respiteblock on Alternia looked like, but if you can assume anything from what the Meteor was like it would not have been very clean.

By his standards yes, he knew where everything was, he had his own sense of things but to you it did not look organised. As far as you were concerned it was just piles of metal that he used more often vs. metal in boxes that he did not have a current use for.

But this block was neither of these things. It was clean and orderly. There wasn’t even anything on the floor aside from a kind of blanket mound in the corner.

A blanket mound that sparked green every couple of seconds.

You walk over to the blanket mound.

He has huddled and wrapped himself in a coon’ of fabrics.

You lay with your stomach to the floor on the ground next to him so your face is close to where his nose pokes out.

“Hey Equihiss”

He sparks again.

You kiss his nose and it makes your lips feel the way your leg does when it falls asleep so bad it even stops tingling.

That’s probably not good.

You carefully lift the blanket off of his head and what had been static before when you went through the door is now just  pixel-like glitches that rapidly changes places.

You pick him up and the bundle he has situated around him and pull it all into your lap, sitting against the wall.

If only you had been a Sylph.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Your name is Sollux Captor and KK’s ancestor is currently holding your own, and damn it’s embarrassing to just hear, he’s making all these worried noises and not that he shouldn’t be worried but it sounds so fucking pale and the fact that it’s KK’s and your ancestors is too damn weird.

You leave the room and try to call Karkat again.

This time he picks up.

“Sollux what the fuck is something wrong?”

“No I wath Jutht making sure you were okay jeez, thorry for making sure you didn’t die on your way through the door.”

“I’m with Dave, I’m fine. I was trying to check up on Equius about an hour ago but he hasn’t responded to anything yet, and I think out of all of us it should be him to be checked up on.”

There’s a long pause.

“Tho, what do you think of the new world?”

“Haven’t seen much of it yet, Dave said there seems to be some sort of line between Humans and Trolls, not that I’m surprised. I’m just… worried about how everything works.”

“We’ll find out thoon…” You casually check your sylladex and see that your god tier outfit is there, but you didn’t go god tier.

“Hey KK?”

“What?”

“Do you have your god tier in your thyladexth?”

“Yeah?”

“But you didn’t go god tier.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Well that’th weird.”

“Yeah…”

There’s an awkward pause and you hear Dave say something in the background.

“You should probably go hang out with your human friend.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.”

“Okay.”

You walk back to your block, lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling.

“Well what the fuck do we all do now?”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Your entire body is gone and you don’t know what to do. You can’t process anything. The video feed is gone. The rolling script of data that’s always been there is gone. The low hum of the ship and the lights of galaxies that were so familiar have left you.  
Everything has vanished.   
Wherever you are feels so wrong it’s warm and drafty instead of ice cold and tight.   
It isn’t right.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and your meowrail is huddled in a coon’ of blankets. You are constructing a pile for the two of you, when you see a small black rectangle on the floor. It seems as though everyone was given a transportable husktop.

Karkat has been messaging him.

  
  


HEY EQUIUS

 

I EXPECT THAT YOU’VE NOTICED THAT OUR GODFORSAKEN EXISTENCES HAVE CONTINUED AND THAT EVERYONE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN SEPARATED

 

I’M JUST CHECKING UP ON EVERYONE TO MAKE SURE THEY CAME OUT OF THE DOOR OKAY

 

PLEASE RESPOND ONCE YOU’VE READ THIS.

 

THAT’S AN ORDER

 

EQUIUS I AM EXTREMELY FUCKING CONCERNED AT YOUR FAILURE TO RESPOND.

 

PLATONICALLY OF COURSE.

 

THERE IS NO WAY IN THE FURTHEST RINGS I WOULD EVER PAP YOUR CREEPY SWEATY ASS.

ALSO THAT’S NEPETA’S JOB.

 

:33 < Yes it is!

 

WHAT THE FUCK

 

:33 < It’s AC you silly!

 

YEAH I CAN TELL

WHY DO YOU HAVE EQUIUS’S HUSK.

:33 < I’m with him now. I saw this on the floor and picked it up.

 

IS HE ALRIGHT?

 

:33 < I don’t know… He hasn’t said anything.

 

:33 < He’s just laying on the floor covered in warmth tarps.

 

:33 < I’m making a purrile.

 

OKAY OKAY I DON’T NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS

 

:33 < :33c

 

JUST CARRY ON WITH WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE DOING

 

You carry on with what it is you were doing.

You have made a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner with some animal skins on your side and some random building tools and scrap parts you found in a cabinet on his side.

You pull him and his bundle into the pile and situate yourself so that his head is on your shoulder. You stroke his face and his hair, gauging his reaction. It’s like he’s sleeping.

The last time you two were like this you were on LOLCAT, it was your first real pile session that was more than just talking. Something happened to him on Derse, and since the two of you had gotten separated you weren’t there. He wouldn’t tell you what happened, only ordering you to not go near the Horrorterrors.

That was so long ago now. So much stuff has happened, especially for him.

How long has his timeline been in comparison to your’s?

At least he didn’t get older, it’d purrabably be inpurrasible to do this if he was an adult. You chuckle, picturing yourself trying to accomplish this if he was the size of his Ancestor.

 

For a second he groans, and then slowly rolls over until he’s diagonal across you with his forehead against your neck. You chirr at him, and he groans again.

“You okay?”

“no”

You start rubbing his back.

“The game ended,” you say after a few moments of quiet.

“It did?”

“Yeah.”

He’s silent for a while.

“Are we dead?”

“No, we went through the door this time. It seems like everyone’s ancestors and dancestors came with us aupurrmatically, we all live in the same hive.”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone with the same sign, you silly face!”

He lets out a small ‘oh’ and you giggle.

“I missed you,” you say, hugging him. He smells like cold mountain air and metal.

“I missed you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have left your hive. You aren’t going anywhere but there’s too much background noise in your head in that damn place.   
You’ve had enough motherfuckin people intruding and stomping around making a mess already. You're done with that.  
You’re so fucking done with that that you’re not sure there’s enough done left in your person for anything else.  
Your hive is on a cliff over a beach, and you sit in the sand.  
You want to troll Karbro, one of the kids, Eq, anyone just to see if they’re okay but with everything you’ve done they wouldn’t want a motherfucking thing to do with you.   
Hell you don’t want a motherfucking thing to do with yourself either.  
Maybe you can find a far corner of the hive where the fucking mumbles can’t find you. You lived alone before the game, it wouldn’t be that bad to revert the fuck back, right?


End file.
